


You look like...

by Duckseamail



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: During Canon, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, The Squip Enters, jeremy doesn't know that only he can see it, that comes with the squip, there should be an instruction manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: Jeremy is mildly confused. Random Mall Lady is very confused. And the Squip is annoyed already.





	You look like...

Jeremy screamed as the pain in his head suddenly became more sharp and stabby. What the heck was going on??!!?

_Accesing neural memory._  
_Accessing muscle memory._  
_Access procedure complete. Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP._

The pain ebbed away and Jeremy could finally focus. There was still a small crowd of people around him, he could hear the whispers and see some shoes. Well, the backs of some shoes. Because everyone was already walking away. But that voice...it sounded..._cool._ And also a bit like he’d heard it somewhere before.

He finally started raising his head up from the ground, his eyes catching on shiny white shoes and as they traveled further up, Jeremy could see that this guy was wearing pretty much all pristine white clothes. 

Woah. His eyes reached the top of this mysterious person and immediately made eye contact with a familiar face. Not that Jeremy knew him in person or anything. He had to be dreaming.

“You look like Keanu Reeves!” Jeremy said in awe of the person -well, Squip- standing in front of him. 

A lady strolling by a few feet behind Squip/Keanu Reeves stopped. And turned towards Jeremy.

“I’m sorry, what?” Random Lady said. She had a very interesting facial expression. Like Jeremy was insane or something.

“Oh, I- uhhh. I wasn’t- well, I mean-” Jeremy cut himself off with a nervous giggle. Please leave, he begged inside his head.

Luckily, she seemed to have gotten the message, because she gave him one last look and kept walking away. He sighed in relief and turned back to Keanu. Was this really who would be helping him be cool??? Wow. Wait. Was the real Keanu Reeves ok? Jeremy hoped he hadn’t been sucked into a black hole. Or a wormhole. Were those different things?

_I’m going to stop you right there. I can see that we have a long way to go._

“Oh. Ok, but why do you look like Kea-”

_It’s my default mode._

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I hope y'all liked it!!


End file.
